The hitter and the agent
by rjt040190
Summary: Eliot was on vacation, because he really needed one. After working non-stop on jobs, he booked a trip to an island in the Caribbean. There he meets a gorgeous woman named Eva, who happens to be an FBI agent. Will he break the rules he has set for himself during these 3 weeks on this exotic island? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Eliot Spencer very much! And in this story he meets a woman named Eva.**

**So what if Eva was an FBI agent and she met 'the' Eliot Spencer in the flesh? Will sparks fly? **

**We'll find out. Now. :)**

* * *

It was 8 AM in the morning. Eva opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom. It was a very pretty sight. The room was painted green and the curtains were yellow. Her bed was huge and the sheets were made of Egyptian silk. Her pillows were soft and very comfortable. She got out of bed and opened the windows, making the sun light up the room. She opened the door to her balcony and walked outside, leaning on the railing. What a beautiful sight! The beach was gorgeous and the waves were calm. Three weeks! She was so going to enjoy her vacation on this beautiful island in the Caribbean!

The trip was very expensive, but she had saved up enough. After working for more than 6 years as a FBI agent without a vacation, she really needed one now. Her job was very exciting and definitely not dull. But she needed a time-out from it all.

She sighed deeply and thought about the men in her life. She loved Dan very much, but maybe they weren't meant to be. The last time she saw him, they had a huge argument. It was then when she knew that she'll probably always love him, but he was not the one for her.

A tear escaped her eye, but she roughly wiped it away. She lifted her head up high and promised herself that she was going to enjoy this vacation.

* * *

Eva just had taken a shower and got dressed. She had on a white summer dress with her bikini underneath it. She grabbed her bag and filled it with a towel, sunscreen and other beach necessities. While combing her long, blonde hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing light make-up: she painted her lips pink and wore light-brown eye shadow. She was satisfied with her look and got up. Before walking out the door, she grabbed her bag and locked her room.

The hotel was amazing! Everything about this island was breath taking. She greeted some other guests and walked out the hotel. There was a swimming pool, but she preferred the beach. Also, she wanted to avoid seeing Kelvin again.

He was staying at the same hotel as her. She met him the day before and boy does she dislike him! He was good looking, yes. But he was a total snob. He complained about everything! Yuck. She was hoping that she wouldn't see him on this day.

It was beginning to get warm, so she grabbed her hat and sunglasses and put them on. The walk to the beach was so calming. She arrived at the beach and laid a blanket on the sand. She sat down and grabbed a bottle of water and drank some.

With a smile on her face, she applied sunscreen on her whole body. She was so going to enjoy these three weeks. Three weeks of no men, no work and just FUN, FUN, FUN!

* * *

Eliot just arrived at the hotel. Nate gave him and the rest of the team some time off. He saw a brochure of this island once and promised himself to have a vacation here, if he ever got the chance. With a smile on his face, he walked into the elevator. The bellboy had already brought his luggage in his room. He stepped out of the elevator and walked through the hall and opened his room. The bellboy was patiently waiting for him, so Eliot gave him a tip.

The man thanked him and walked out of his room. Eliot closed the door, but not before seeing a glimpse of a gorgeous looking woman, with long, blonde hair. He shook the image away, because he was here to enjoy his vacation! That meant: no jobs, no women, just relaxing.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping a gorgeous tune. He was literally in Paradise. What more does a man need? Right?

* * *

After lunch, Eliot decided to take a walk on the beach. He wore jeans and a T-shirt and with a bottle of water, he walked out the door. The beach was already filled with people. He had been walking for 20 minutes, when he saw _**her**_ again. The blonde beauty from the hotel. She was strikingly gorgeous.

He shook his head and told himself to not look for trouble. Maybe she wasn't trouble, but it was better for everyone if he just stuck to the plan: 'no jobs and definitely no women' he thought. Why? Because in these 3 weeks, he just wanted to enjoy and relax on his own.

So Eliot walked passed her without even giving her one glance. He ended up on the other side of the island and decided to take a rest. He saw a big rock and sat down on it. He looked into the ocean and whispered.

"What a beautiful sight."

He drank some water and decided to head back. Eliot was really doing his best not to look for **her**, but he 'accidentally' locked eyes on her again. She had been swimming in the ocean and was at the moment, walking back on the beach. His mouth fell slightly open; he couldn't help it. She was wearing a red bikini, showing off the beauty that nature has blessed her with. He swallowed hard and kept admiring her. Her gorgeous blonde hair was shining in the sun; it's like it was made of gold.

Her eyes were blue as the ocean and she had plump, pink lips. There were lots of pretty women on the island at the moment, but there was just _**something**_ about **her**. The way she carried herself with her head up high. There was just something about her that caught his attention. But he couldn't seem to put a finger on it. What was it about her? He didn't know.

But does he want to find out?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE.**

* * *

**So this is chapter 2, you guys! Thank you for reading my brand new story and for the review! :D **

**I****t really means A LOT to me. ****I hope you like this chap. :)**

* * *

**To guest: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy reading chap 2! :)**

* * *

Eva was enjoying the sun, the beach and the seawater. She just walked back to her spot and sat down on her blanket. She was just about to take a nap, when she saw someone towering over her. It was Kelvin. Damn it! Why couldn't he leave her alone?

Without asking, he sat next to her and began his boring song. Telling her that she should go with him on his expensive yacht and other stuff. But all she heard was blah, blah, blah, blah. God, this guy was so annoying! She wished that he was one of the criminals she'd arrested so she could shove him in a cell, lock it and throw the key away. That thought seemed so good in her head right now, that she had to smile.

"Does that mean that you'll go with me on my yacht?" Kelvin asked happily.

Eva frowned and shook her head."No, no. I have plans. I'll tell you when I am free, okay?" she answered.

He looked very disappointed, but he didn't get the hint. Kelvin kept talking and talking, making her want to strangle the man! She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when someone interrupted Kelvin.

"Hey darlin', did you miss me?" the handsome stranger asked, while he winked at her.

She understood that he was trying to help her, so she winked back at him and smiled widely.

"Baby, come here." She seductively said and got up. He wrapped an arm around her and looked her in the eyes.

"Duh, of course I missed you." She whispered.

Suddenly she saw Kelvin getting up and walking away from them, like he had burned his fingers. Eva began to laugh out loud and Eliot pulled his arm from her. He began to laugh also and looked at the woman before him. She had tears in her eyes from laughing that hard; he thought she looked amazing.

After a while, she had calmed down and playfully hit him on his arm.

"Thank you, stranger. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but you saved him from my wrath." She said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, miss. It was my pleasure; I thought it would be fun to mess with his head." He answered.

She smiled and said." Would you please stop with calling me miss?"

"Okay, but I don't know your name."He stated, while lifting an eyebrow.

"My name is Eva Hart." She said.

"Eliot Spencer." He answered, while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Eliot Spencer." She responded.

He was about to answer her, when his phone rang.

He gave her an apologetic look, but she shook her head and said." It's okay."

He took a few steps from her and answered his phone.

Eva took the opportunity to get dressed. She pulled her dress over her head and from a short distance, observed this mysterious stranger. He was ruggedly handsome and very manly. The scar on his lip, made him more attractive. He was well muscled and had an attractive Southern drawl. And not to forget, he had the most gorgeous piercing blue eyes. And … he had a killer smile.

She was an experienced FBI agent; something told her that he was more than what he appeared to be. Dangerous? Lethal? Maybe if you gave him a reason, he could be those things. But not dangerous to her, but she definitely should keep her guard up around him. She had a hunch that he was one of the good ones. He was friendly to her, but she knew that there was more to him than meets the eye.

Eva wondered what he did for a living. He definitely was someone who worked out daily. She knew that she probably shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She had the urge to get to know him a bit better. When she looked him deep in the eyes, even if it was only for a few moments, she saw _**something**_. Like a big part of him was broken. And she was the kind of person who loved fixing things. She wanted to break the walls around him and fix him. Could she? Could she fix him? Or was he so broken to the point that he couldn't be fixed? And if he was fixable, would he let her?

* * *

He had finished his call and was walking back towards her. She shook all those thoughts away. Gosh! Does she really think that she could save everyone in the world? Plus: she was on vacation! No work, no fixing things and definitely _**no men**_! No men? Really?

Eliot stood in front of her and smiled.

"Sorry, Eva. But I had to take the call." He said.

"No problem, Eliot." She responded.

He smiled and said."Eva. I like that name; it's very pretty."

"Thank you." She answered, while her cheeks turned crimson red.

* * *

They talked for a little while and that's how they discovered that they were staying at the same hotel. Eva got hungry, so they decided to walk back to the hotel.

The more he got to know her, the more he wanted to know about her. She was indeed a true beauty, but she wasn't just that. He could read people very well, but he had a hard time reading her. She had a talent to cover up her true self. Now he REALLY wants to know who she was!

He decided to give Hardison a call and ask information about her.

They arrived at the hotel and walked into the elevator.

Eliot turned to look at her and asked.

"Eva, would you like to join me during dinner?"

She smiled and answered." Yes, I would like that."

"See you at 8?" he said.

She nodded in agreement. They arrived at the 11th floor, so they both walked out.

"Hey, we are staying on the same floor?" she asked surprised.

Eliot laughed and said." It seems so. What a coincidence! "

She playfully hit him on his upper arm and walked faster, making Eliot laugh out loud. She was just about to walk around the corner, when she flipped her gorgeous, blonde locks.

"See you at 8, Mr. Spencer." She said coyly and disappeared, leaving Eliot speechless behind in the hall.

He shook his head and thought about the rules he had set for himself during his vacation: _**No women** _was one of them.

"Damn the rules!" He muttered and walked into his room.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Ruby.**


End file.
